The Best Brother Ever
by Brandon The Kitsune
Summary: THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD! IT IS UPDATED WITH ALL KINDS OF GOODNESS! I know it's been a very long time, but I come bearing gifts! Brand new updated chapters for all! I am almost completely re-writing ALL of Tails' dialogue due to serious flaws which occurred because I rushed the original stories' production


The Best Brother Ever

Alright, this is my first FanFiction, but it's not my first piece of literature, so cut me some slack please. This isn't my best piece of work; in fact, it's one of my worst! XD. I recommend that you read my Bio before reading this, but it's your choice. This chapter takes place 1 month after Sonic adopted Tails. NO FLAMES, Please R&R.

Ages: Tails – 3

Sonic – 10

Chapter 1 – Sleep

Sonic walks into the living room of his Station Square home and calls out to Tails,

"Tails? It's time for bed, little bro'." He said. Tails was glued to the TV watching cartoons; he was lying on his stomach with his feet in the air and his arms folded under his head. Hearing Sonic's voice he looked up and saw him standing there, looking at him.

"Tails…I said its bedtime…" He said.

"Awwww, do I have to?" Tails whined.

"Yes, you do. You wanna' grow up to be big and strong, don't you?" He said.

"Pweeeese, just a widdle wonger?" His ears and tails drooped; his eyes grew wide and teary, making what we all know as "the Puppy face." Sonic always fell for it, it was just so cute, but not this time.

"Sorry bud, that's not gonna' work this time. Now go upstairs and get into bed, I'll be there in a minute." Tails stood up and walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Soon after, Sonic walked into Tails' room, turned on his night-light, and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, little bro', sweet dreams." He said softly.

"Goodnight Sonic." Tails replied, snuggling under the covers. Sonic then walked out of Tails' room and into his own. He then crawled into bed and snuggled under the blankets, and was soon asleep

Tails tossed and turned throughout the night, he found himself in a void of pitch darkness. He then realized something dreadful: he was all alone…Tails was afraid of many things, and they all were occurring right in front of him. Thunder boomed all around him, snakes wrapped themselves around him, squeezing him in a vice. He heard voices in his head, the voices said: "You're a _freak_! Nobody _wants___you! Nobody _loves _you; no one will _ever _love you!" Tails burst into tears as the tormenting voices thrashed around in his head. The word "Freak" was heard one last time before he was startled awake. He sprung up in his bed screaming; he jumped out of bed, and ran into Sonic's room.

Tails threw himself onto Sonic, sobbing heavily. Sonic bolted up and prepared to fight, but once he realized that Tails was the one who had woke him, he calmed down. He noticed Tails was crying and spoke to him in a concerned tone.

"What's the matter, Tails? Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, Tails had many nightmares in the past, but this one seemed…different. Tails simply nodded in response to Sonic's question, he was too scared to form words. "Oh, Tails…Can you tell me about it?" He asked softly.

"Oh, Sonic! It was so scawy! I was by mysewf, it was dawk, and there was funder…and shnakes…and…voishes…" He said between sobs. "The voishes said I was a fweak, and that nobody wuved me! Is it twue, Sonic? Am I a fweak?" He said, still crying.

"You, a freak? No way! You're just…_Different_, that's all. Why, I think those cute little fluffy tails of yours are amazing!" He said, trying to comfort the young kit.

*Sniffle* "weally?"

"Of course, little bro! We're all different in our own way, I mean look at me, I'm the fastest thing alive – and I'm thankful for it. And you should be thankful for those tails of yours, too. Even without that second tail, I'd still love you just as much as I do now. And if someone makes fun of your two tails, that means that they are just jealous of you or that they just don't understand why you have them...do you understand?" Sonic explained.

"Yeshh…Fank you Sonic…" Tails said, finally calm.

"Good."

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Tails?"

"Can I sweep wiff you? I don' wanna be awone…"

Sonic sighed, "Sure, buddy. Climb on up." Tails nodded, then proceeded to climb onto Sonic's king-size bed, which was somewhat difficult, given the height of the bed. He then snuggled under Sonic's large, fluffy blankets and quickly fell asleep. "Goodnight, little buddy." Sonic whispered.


End file.
